A common problem in making up beds is quickly discerning the length from the width of the sheets and blankets. While through practice one can learn to overcome this problem through developed familarity with the variations in the width and length dimensions, the uninitiated is generally faced with the trial by error approach, particularly with queen and king size beds when the difference between the width and length of the sheets and blankets is not so readily apparent. This problem becomes more acute when one unfamiliar with bedmaking is forced to care for an ill spouse and the seemingly simple task can be quite aggravating. It would be highly desirable to develop a means whereby the sheets and blankets would be provided with alignment indicators which could inform the bedmaker as to the proper alignment of the sheet or blanket on the bed mattress without adversely affecting the comfort or appearance of the sheet or blanket and without significantly increasing the costs thereof. The present invention provides such a sheet.